driverfandomcom-20200213-history
TK
"'' Então, o que fez para merecer tanto o divertimento? Por que eu era um cara de toda a sorte?"'' - TK "Meet TK. He's from out west, but home's too slow and too dull for him. He's 18 years old with a sense of humor that gets him into trouble and a grin that gets him right back out; he knows the world's him for the taking. Soon as he can get the money together, first place he heads is New York City. It's the only place wants to be; the only place he can let his ambition off the leash. It's the place where he plans to make one hell of a fortune using the one marketable skill he's got - driving." : ―''Driver: Parallel Lines'' Description. Terry Kidumms A.K.A The Kid '''(or just '''TK) is the main protagonist in Driver: Parallel Lines. Background Biography 1978 Era TK grew up on the countryside outside New York. However, 'home was to slow and dull for him', so at the age of 18, he moved to New York to live the American Dream. After a few weeks, TK is already got used to the life in New York, where 'everyone was either finding themselves, having a party, or getting laid.' TK earns decent money by working as a wheelman, racing other drivers and being a debt collector. After a regular wheelman job, Ray sets TK to a meeting with Slink, with an opportunity of aiding him on going big, starting by doing small jobs as a hitman and wheelman. TK meets The Mexican during a trip to Coney Island with Slink. Slink recommended TK as a driver for The Mexican, only for him to see TK as a "skinny little girl". The Mexican later sets up a motorcycle race between TK and his old driver, who The Mexican decided to give one last chance. After winning the race, The Mexican gives TK a few more jobs, in which TK helps The Mexican win back his Rosalita, and helping two racers he bet on to win a race. TK first meets Bishop after Slink had bought TK an apartment unit in New York. He informs TK that Corrigan, the leader of the criminal organization, sent him to work with TK to help break out a criminal mastermind and acquaintance named Candy, who is serving an unspecified amount of time in jail at Riker's Island for unexplained reasons. Later on, it is revealed that Candy is a great criminal mastermind, something that Corrigan essentially need for a large-scale criminal activity, which is kidnapping Rafael Martinez, a high-ranking member of the Colombian Cartel. After escaping the jail through the hands of TK, Candy sets a plan to weaken the Colombian cartel. First, he asked T.K to steal a car belonging to two of the Colombian goons and rig it with a bomb to weaken the Cartel's defense, and then, he goes directly onto the main event; the kidnap itself. After rigging the goon's car, Candy gathers the gang to discuss the kidnap. The kidnap was a huge success for the gang, with Martinez "safely" in the hands of the gang, only to be killed by Corrigan after picking the ransom. Corrigan, alongside Slink, Candy, Bishop and The Mexican betray TK and frame him for murdering Rafael, which Corrigan had done after Rafael had refused to take an offer. TK is sentenced to 28 years in Sing Sing. 2006 Era TK, now 46, was paroled and picked up by Ray. During his time in prison, Slink, Bishop and Candy got rich, Corrigan was now chief of police and The Mexican was poor and working in an arcade, so he decided to kill him first. Murders commited by "TK" * The Mexican - Killed for betraying TK. * TK's Hitman - Killed for trying to kill TK and Ray * Roost - Killed for trying to stop TK from killing Slink. * Slink - Killed for betraying TK and Ray, sending the Hitman to kill them both. * Bishop - Killed for betraying TK. * Candy - Killed for betraying TK and trying to kill him and Maria Cortez. Mission Appearances 'Driver: Parallel Lines' As the protagonist, he appears on every mission. He is not shown or mentioned in any other games in the series.Category:Characters Category:Driver: Parallel Lines Characters